


I'll Drive you To The Hospital

by SouthHighSucks (RottenBoneThief)



Category: South Park
Genre: Fighting, Give me my wild boy tweek, If you're bored than you're boring is my basis for their relationship and has been for years, Kenny McCormick is mentioned, Let my boys fight, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenBoneThief/pseuds/SouthHighSucks
Summary: Tweek Tweak is an adrenaline junky whose eyes roll back just at the thought of a fight. Craig Tucker is his unfortunate boyfriend who tends to get wrapped up in the masochists' desire for a brawl. Short and bitter, with that underlying love Craig Tucker is so well known for.





	I'll Drive you To The Hospital

Tweek’s lips were split, a shit eating grin wide across them. He snickered as he sat against the brick wall of one of the back alleys in South Park, tongue running over the red dripping out of his smile. Blood trailed out his nose and onto his shirt, but he didn’t seem to mind. His teeth were chipped, his cheek was starting to swell, and all in all, he looked like he’d gotten in a bar fight and lost.

Craig leaned against the other side of the wall, still standing, his arms crossed. He kept glancing down at Tweek, trying not to make his concern obvious, his eyes casting back to the side anytime Tweek would catch him. The boys fought. The boys fought often. Craig hadn’t ever really been a bad guy, but Tweek knew every way to rile him up to get exactly what he wanted.

A fight.

Maybe he was just an adrenaline junky, maybe he really liked pain, fuck, Tucker didn’t know, but Tweek always loved to fight. Not even just with him, he’d fight anyone or anything, the fucking troublemaker. He knew how to push Craig’s buttons the best, though, and that tended to result in something like this. The two of them across from eachother, Craig angry and upset, and Tweek, well, Tweek on fuckin’ cloud nine. 

 

“… I’ll drive you to the hospital.” Craig finally said, his shoulders slumping, as though he knew he’d lost. He wasn’t going to get an apology out of Tweek, and really, he didn’t want one. The other wasn’t sorry, and he could see it in his eyes as he licked the blood off his own lips like a hungry animal. Craig sighed. He hated it when Tweek pulled this shit, and they both knew that, but the way it lit up Tweek’s eyes he just couldn’t stop himself. He knew how to throw a good punch, and Tweek knew how to take the blow. He’d broken Tweek’s nose awhile back, and since then, Craig had been trying to avoid this shit. He’d ignore Tweek’s eyes when he clacked his tongue ring especially loud, just to annoy Craig. He’d ignore Tweek when he prodded him about his ‘lame’ interests in astronomy and old musicals.

He could not, however, ignore Tweek when he started off on a new tangent, a cigarette poised between his shaking fingers as he rambled on and on about how great of a fuck Kenny McCormick was.

And now they were here. Because Tweek knew how to press all the right buttons to rub Craig the wrong way.

Tweek looked up, his wild eyes softening and his twisted grin turning into a little frown. Craig was upset. Craig was really upset. Tweek sighed, standing up, ruffling his hand through his own wild blonde mop, trying to give a small smile.

I’ll drive you to the hospital.

Did he need to go to the hospital? The throbbing in his head told him he may want to just in case. He took a couple steps towards his boyfriend, pecking him on the cheek, ignoring the fact that Tucker turned his head away from the kiss.

“Thanks, babe.”


End file.
